Papa, voici Blaine
by Caralice
Summary: Kurt décide de présenter Blaine en bonne et due forme à son père. Canon. Klaine.
1. J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un

Hey ! Première fanfiction, je me sens toute bizuthe !

Cette histoire se situe à mi-chemin entre Original Song (saison 2, épisode 16) et Prom Queen (épisode 20), mais Kurt est toujours à Dalton (son transfert ne va pas tarder). J'ai essayé d'être la plus fidèle possible à la série en prenant en compte ce qui s'est vraiment passé avant (notamment dans les épisodes 14 et 15).

Aucun des personnes mis en scène ne m'appartient.

* * *

><p>Kurt avait pris sa décision : il allait présenter Blaine à son père. Bien sûr, il était conscient que cela était un peu précipité du fait qu'ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis quelques semaines, mais après tout, ils se fréquentaient depuis longtemps. Il en avait parlé à Blaine qui s'était montré emballé par cette idée.<p>

En réalité, Blaine avait déjà rencontré Burt deux fois. La première s'était assez mal passée, puisque Burt l'avait retrouvé dans le lit de son fils le lendemain d'une soirée arrosée. Blaine était alors parti à la demande de Kurt sans se présenter, car son ami voulait régler ça seul avec son père. Un peu plus tard, Blaine était passé voir Burt à l'atelier pour lui parler de Kurt (ce dernier n'avait pas été franchement ravi de l'apprendre), mais l'objet de sa visite était assez délicat et la conversation n'avait pas duré longtemps.

Après mûre réflexion, Kurt avait vu deux raisons qui à ses yeux étaient assez valables pour motiver une rencontre : d'abord, les relations entre les parents de Blaine devenaient tendues ces derniers temps, principalement en raison de leur désaccord sur la sexualité de leur fils. Kurt espérait pouvoir libérer Blaine de cette pression familiale en l'invitant chez lui de temps en temps, sans avoir à attendre que son père s'absente. La deuxième raison était plus pragmatique : le bal de promo avait lieu dans moins de deux semaines à présent, et il comptait bien inviter Blaine chez lui pour les séances d'essayage de la tenue qu'il préparait secrètement depuis plusieurs jours.

Il était près de 21h chez les Hummel, et alors que Finn et Carole avaient décidé de sortir ensemble au cinéma, Burt en avait profité pour proposer à Kurt de passer une soirée entre père et fils. Il avait essayé de négocier avec lui le contenu de la soirée, mais Kurt s'était montré inflexible : pas de sport à la télé, pas de films de guerre ou de robots, et pas de catch non plus, et puis quoi encore ? Burt s'était donc résigné à regarder avec lui une comédie musicale, et Kurt avait eu la délicatesse d'en choisir une sans histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose : Sweeney Todd.

A la fin du film, Burt commenta :

« Le sang avait une couleur de sauce tomate.

- C'était un choix artistique du réalisateur, papa. Comment est-ce que tu peux te concentrer sur la couleur du sang quand ils chantent sur la musique de Stephen Sondheim ? »

Burt se leva en grognant quelques mots inintelligibles, et fit mine de sortir du salon. Sans réfléchir, Kurt l'interpella.

« Papa, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. »

Burt se retourna vers son fils, un peu hésitant. Il y avait toujours certains sujets sur lesquels il n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec Kurt, et il avait le sentiment que l'un d'entre eux allait justement être abordé.

« Oui ?

- Heu... Tu te souviens de ce garçon qui est venu te parler à l'atelier, il y a deux semaines ? Blaine.

- Le garçon de ton école qui était dans ta chambre le lendemain de la fête chez Rachel ? »

Kurt grimaça. Une partie de lui avait espéré qui son père aurait oublié ce détail.

« Oui, celui-là.

- Et bien quoi ?

- On passe beaucoup de temps ensemble avec les Warblers, commença Kurt en se tortillant légèrement sur place. C'est le nom de la chorale de Dalton, papa, ajouta-t-il agacé par l'incrédulité de son père. Je te l'ai déjà dit une centaine de fois. On s'entend bien tous les deux, on a à peu près les mêmes goûts, il...

- Vous êtes plus que des amis, c'est ça ? »

Kurt hocha la tête, soulagé de n'avoir pas eu à tourner trop longtemps autour du pot avant que son père comprenne. Il sonda le visage de son père et fut content de voir que celui-ci prenait bien la nouvelle. En réalité, il n'avait même pas l'air surpris.

« Je savais bien que c'était une question de temps avant que tu sortes avec un garçon. J'ai rencontré ce...

- Blaine. Blaine Anderson.

- ...Blaine la dernière fois, il m'avait l'air d'être un gars bien. Il a l'air de tenir à toi. Si tu es heureux avec lui, c'est l'essentiel.

- Très heureux. Mais justement, je trouvais que... les circonstances de votre rencontre n'ont pas été très favorables... un lendemain de soirée, un quiproquo... je me disais que peut-être tu voudrais peut-être faire connaissance avec lui de manière plus conventionnelle, autour d'un dîner... avec Carole et Finn. »

Burt sembla hésiter.

« Bien sûr, si cela te met mal à l'aise, on laisse tomber ! ajouta précipitamment Kurt. C'est pour toi, papa. Je ne tiens pas _absolument_ à ce que nous passions une soirée tous ensembles, mais je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

_- _Bon d'accord. Je vais en parler à Carole quand elle rentrera. Je te tiendrai au courant.

- Merci papa ! s'exclama Kurt, tout excité. Je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre. Il adore le football. »

Il serra brièvement son père dans ses bras et sortit son téléphone portable pour envoyer un message à Blaine.


	2. Un bisou de   bonne chance   ?

Deuxième chapitre ! Même si j'essaie de rester la plus fidèle possible à la série, j'ai pris la liberté de développer un peu l'histoire familiale de Blaine.

* * *

><p>« Je crois que je n'ai pas été aussi stressé depuis mon premier solo aux Sélections avec les Warblers.<p>

- N'importe quoi, Blaine, tu n'as aucune raison de stresser. En revanche, tu risques d'en avoir une si tu ne te décides pas à te dépêcher et que nous arrivons en retard. »

C'était le grand soir pour Blaine, il allait enfin rencontrer les parents de Kurt. Et à vrai dire, cette perspective le terrifiait. Il savait parfaitement que Mr. Hummel était un homme tolérant et compréhensif, et il savait que Mrs. Hummel était une femme adorable, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine appréhension.

« Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ? demanda-t-il à Kurt avec anxiété. Si je les déçois ?

- Blaine, des milliards de couples sont passés par là avant nous, des milliards de personnes se sont posé exactement les mêmes questions que toi et tout s'est bien passé en fin de compte. J'ai préparé mon père, et Carole et Finn seront là également. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que les choses se passent mal. Prends ton écharpe et viens. »

Blaine s'exécuta et suivit Kurt dans le hall de Dalton, puis dans la cour de leur école. En montant dans la voiture de son petit-ami, un doute le saisit.

« Tu es sûr que je ne devrais pas mettre mon uniforme ?

- Sûr, Blaine. C'est une soirée en famille, pas un repas d'affaire.

- Je te fais confiance. »

Kurt démarra sa voiture et, à l'instant où ils passaient les grilles de Dalton Academy, le jeune homme demanda :

« Tu crois que j'ai bien fait de mettre du gel ?

- Blaine ! »

Même s'il feignait d'être agacé, Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'anxiété de Blaine adorable. Il adorait le côté sûr de lui de son petit-ami, mais le fait qu'il soit terrifié par quelque chose d'aussi inoffensif qu'une rencontre avec son père et Carole l'amusait beaucoup, et lui donnait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le couvrir de baisers. Mais pour le moment, ils devaient se dépêcher s'ils ne voulaient pas arriver en retard.

La soirée avait été soigneusement préparée, car Kurt tenait absolument à éviter que l'un d'entre eux se sente mal à l'aise, en particulier son père et Blaine. Carole et Finn avaient accepté avec joie de se joindre à eux. Carole était enchantée à l'idée de rencontrer le petit-ami de Kurt et lui avait posé beaucoup de questions à son sujet. Finn, lui, connaissait déjà Blaine et l'appréciait, surtout depuis qu'il venait encourager l'équipe de football de McKinley lors des matchs.

La partie la plus délicate pour Kurt avait sans doute été celle où Burt avait posé ses conditions pour que la soirée se déroule bien. Blaine ne passerait pas la nuit ici, et il s'était proposé de le ramener chez lui si Kurt se sentait trop fatigué pour conduire tard.

« Je n'avais pas envisagé la possibilité qu'il dorme ici, papa, avait répondu Kurt. J'ai bien compris le message, la dernière fois.

- Bien. Et il y a autre chose. J'aimerais... j'aimerais que vous évitiez d'être...enfin...

- D'être trop démonstratifs ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux me retenir de le tripoter pendant une soirée.

- Ecoute, Kurt, je te fais confiance. Je veux éviter toute situation qui nous mettrait mal à l'aise, Finn, Carole et moi. Mais ça n'est pas valable que pour ton copain, je ne tiens pas non plus à ce que Finn bécote sa petite-amie lors des réunions de famille. Je pense qu'on devrait y aller doucement, tu comprends ?

- Je comprends, papa.

- C'est nouveau pour moi, de voir mon garçon en couple. Avec un autre garçon qui plus est. Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça, j'aimerais seulement qu'on prenne notre temps.

- Je sais tout ça. Tout va bien se passer, papa. Blaine est bien élevé et ne se permettra pas de geste déplacé. Je le ramènerai chez lui _comme prévu_ et je reviendrai dormir à la maison _comme prévu._

- Je suis certain que tout va bien se passer, Kurt. Je tenais seulement à ce que les choses soient claires entre nous.

- Une dernière chose. Blaine a quelques problèmes avec ses parents en ce moment, et il vaudrait mieux éviter le sujet.

- Rien de grave, j'espère ?

- Non, il essaye de s'en sortir. C'est juste qu'il n'aura sûrement pas envie d'en parler.

- C'est compris, je préviendrai Carole et Finn. »

« On est arrivés, annonça Kurt en coupant le contact. Un quart d'heure d'avance. C'est bon. »

Il sortit de la voiture, vérifia sa coiffure dans le rétroviseur puis rejoignit Blaine qui se glissait lentement hors du véhicule. Kurt remit en place le col de la veste de son petit-ami.

« Tu es tout à fait présentable, commenta-t-il. Un peu verdâtre, mais présentable.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Blaine d'un ton paniqué. »

Kurt éclata de rire.

« Mais non ! Tu es parfait. Très séduisant. Carole va t'adorer autant que moi je t'adore.

- Je peux avoir un bisou de bonne chance ?

- Je maintiens que tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin, mais si tu veux. »

Il enlaça Blaine et, avec un petit sourire, il l'embrassa tendrement. Il sentit les bras de Blaine lui enlacer la taille et frémit. Il ne s'était pas encore vraiment habitué à ce que ses caresses trouvent une réponse, et il se sentait incroyablement chanceux chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de Blaine. De plus, son petit-ami s'était particulièrement soigné ce soir là et l'odeur de son parfum lui chatouillait agréablement les narines.  
>Se rappelant que les voisins pouvaient les voir, Kurt mit fin à ce baiser.<p>

« Je crois que tu vas oublier ton écharpe chez moi, ce soir, dit-il d'un ton taquin.

- Pourquoi mon écharpe ?

- Parce qu'elle est imprégnée de ton parfum, et que je risque d'avoir du mal à m'en passer, maintenant. »

Le visage de Blaine se fendit d'un sourire, et il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt.

« Il faut que nous y allions, dit celui-ci en se dégageant en douceur de l'étreinte de son compagnon.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un autre b...

- Allez, viens ! »

Kurt le prit par la main et l'emmena d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée. Il prit bien soin de lui lâcher la main avant de pousser la porte d'entrée de la maison.


	3. Papa, voici Blaine

Voilà la suite ! Merci pour les reviews, elles sont très sympas ! Si vous avez aussi des conseils et des remarques, je les lirai avec plaisir !

* * *

><p>« Papa ? Carole ? C'est nous ! annonça Kurt d'une voix forte en entrant. »<p>

Carole fut la première à apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Elle avait un large sourire, et elle ouvrit les bras dès qu'elle aperçut Blaine.

- Blaine ! Enchantée, je suis Carole ! Kurt m'a tellement parlé de toi que j'ai l'impression de te connaître déjà. Apelle-moi Carole.

- Kurt m'a également beaucoup parlé de vous. Je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer. »

Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues et se tourna vers Kurt.

« Bonsoir, mon chéri. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

- Très bien, nous avons...

- Hey, salut ! interrompit Finn en entrant à son tour dans l'entrée, suivit de près par Burt.

- Salut, Finn, répondit Kurt. » Il prit Blaine par le poignet, contourna son demi-frère qui serra la main de son petit-ami au passage et se planta devant son père.

« Papa, voici Blaine, que tu as déjà rencontré. Blaine, mon père, Burt.

- Enchanté, Mr. Hummel, dit Blaine avec un sourire poli en tendant la main. Je suis content de vous rencontrer dans des circonstances plus...normales.

- Ravi de te connaître, Blaine. Kurt tenait à ce que nous nous rencontrions de nouveau, et je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Comment ça va, Kurt ?

- Ne restons pas debout et allons nous assoir dans le salon, proposa Carole. »

Burt, Carole et Finn retournèrent dans le salon, suivis de Blaine et Kurt. Avant de suivre ses parents, Kurt se tourna vers Blaine et leva le pouce vers le ciel. Blaine répondit par un sourire et Kurt lui adressa un clin d'œil discret. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé, juste assez proches pour s'effleurer sans se toucher. Carole posa devant eux plusieurs bols de chips dans lesquels Finn piocha sans se faire prier. Elle servit un verre de jus de fruit à chacun et entama joyeusement la conversation.

« Il paraît que tu es le soliste de la chorale, Blaine ?

- Ou...

- Blaine est un chanteur incroyable, coupa Kurt.

- J'ai pourtant l'impression de t'avoir déjà entendu râler contre le fait qu'il chante tous les solos, sourit Burt.

- Nous avons réglé cette histoire, et ça s'est plutôt bien fini.

- Kurt râle toujours quand il s'agit de solos, confia Burt à Blaine. A McKinley, c'était contre cette Rachel...

- Et si nous laissions un peu Blaine parler ? proposa Carole. Tu as fait toute ta scolarité à Dalton ?

- Non, en réalité je ne suis arrivé qu'en deuxième année. J'ai été transféré pour les mêmes raisons que Kurt. Mais j'aime beaucoup cette école, ajouta-il immédiatement pour empêcher qu'un silence gêné ne s'installe. Les élèves sont soudés et notre chorale est géniale. Nous nous sommes heurtés à plus fort que nous lors des Régionales, mais nous allons nous entrainer d'arrache-pied pour l'an prochain. N'est-ce pas Kurt ?

- Vous avez une équipe de football ? demanda Finn.

- Non, nous ne sommes pas assez de joueurs volontaires. Nous sommes plus intéressés par les arts que par le sport, à Dalton.

- Kurt m'a dit que tu t'intéressais quand même au football ? demanda Burt. »

S'ensuivit alors une conversation dans laquelle Kurt aurait levé les yeux au ciel à chaque phrase si Carole ne lui avait pas demandé de lui raconter sa journée. Puis elle lui demanda des nouvelles de Rachel et Mercedes, qui venaient régulièrement à la maison passer la soirée avec lui. Pendant que le sujet déviait vers les sports automobiles entre Blaine, Burt, et Finn, il l'aida à débarrasser l'apéritif. Dès qu'ils furent seuls dans la cuisine, elle se mit à parler de Blaine.

« Il est mignon, Kurt. Et gentil. Je crois que ton père l'aime bien.

- Heureusement que Blaine aime le sport... et que Finn et toi vous êtes là pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Il me plait bien.

- Je peux aider ? demanda Blaine en passant la tête par la porte de la cuisine.

- Je vais dresser la table, tu n'as qu'à ranger ça avec Kurt, dit-elle en s'emparant d'une pile d'assiettes et de couverts. »

Kurt lui adressa un sourire de remerciement, car il savait très bien qu'elle faisait ça pour leur laisser un moment seul à deux.

« Ton père m'a déjà proposé d'aller voir le prochain match de Finn avec lui, déclara Blaine quand Carole fut partie. Il est cool, et Carole est adorable. Je suis content d'avoir pu parler avec Finn, je n'en avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion à la fait de Rachel, parce que...heu... Par contre, j'ai le grand regret de t'annoncer que nous ne soutenons pas la même équipe en championnat national, et que tous les trois nous allons devoir nous lancer dans de grands débats enflammés chaque fois que nous nous verrons.

- Blaine, nous allons tout de suite instaurer une règle très simple. Chaque fois que le mot « football » ou « équipe » ou « championnat » sortira de ta bouche en ma présence, je veux une compensation. »

Blaine éclata de rire. Il s'approcha de Kurt dans son dos et lui enlaça la taille.

« Quel genre de compensation ? demanda-t-il innocemment en posant son menton contre son épaule.

- Tu es sûr la bonne voie, répondit Kurt en feignant d'être très préoccupé par le lavage des verres. »

Blaine déposa un long baiser sur sa joue et Kurt rosit de plaisir. Mais, se concentrant pour ne pas sourire trop largement, il dit d'une voix qu'il espérait la plus ferme possible : « Ceci comptera pour une demi-compensation. »

Blaine esquissa un geste pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres, mais des bruits de pas dans le couloir les obligèrent à se séparer précipitamment. Finn entra dans la pièce en demandant ce qu'ils allaient manger pour le dîner, Carole entra pour lui répondre et Burt pour commenter les plats. Carole ne tarda pas à chasser tout ce monde de la cuisine et ils migrèrent vers la salle à manger. Kurt profita d'un moment d'inattention de son père pour envoyer un baiser invisible à Blaine, qui répondit en ouvrant de grands yeux faussement indignés.

La soirée se passa mieux que Kurt et Blaine n'avaient osé l'espérer. Finn donna des nouvelles de McKinley et raconta les dernières mésaventures des New Directions après l'échec de leur concert de charité. Blaine en profita pour louer une nouvelle fois la voix de Mercedes qui l'avait ému aux larmes, et exprima son indignation à l'encontre des personnes qui avaient essayé de saboter le spectacle. Le dîner était délicieux, et ils rirent beaucoup pendant la soirée. Quand Carole regarda sa montre pour la première fois, il était déjà tard et il était temps pour Blaine de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais qu'il n'arrive rien de bien exceptionnel dans ce chapitre, mais je ne pouvais pas trop créer de coup de tonnerre, pour que ce soit crédible avec la série :)<strong>


	4. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

Quatrième (et avant-dernier) chapitre de mon histoire ! J'avais un peu anticipé, la dernière fois : c'est dans celui-ci que je prends un (tout petit) peu de liberté avec Blaine et son père.

Merci pour vos reviews, savoir que cette histoire plait à d'autres personnes me fait vraiment plaisir !

* * *

><p>Burt avait insisté pour raccompagner Blaine chez, car il ne voulait pas que son fils conduise seul si tard. Bien sûr, Kurt les accompagnait quand même. Les deux garçons étaient assis à l'arrière, et Kurt s'était volontairement assis sur le siège du milieu pour pouvoir tenir discrètement la main de Blaine. En réalité, c'était plutôt Blaine qui tenait la main de Kurt entre les siennes sur ses genoux. Le sourire de Blaine s'était un peu altéré quand on lui avait dit qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui, mais il avait complètement disparu à présent. Il serrait la main de Kurt avec de plus en plus de vigueur, et s'était définitivement tu.<p>

Kurt était désespéré de ne pas pouvoir montrer son soutien à son petit-ami, car il ne voulait pas parler de son père devant Burt. Il savait que cela aurait mis Blaine mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il savait également que parler à un adulte lui aurait fait du bien. Le jour où il se déciderait à le faire arriverait forcément, mais ce n'était certainement pas ce soir. N'y tenant plus, Kurt se blottit contre Blaine et posa la tête sur son épaule. Le garçon sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Burt, mais celui-ci était concentré sur la route.

« Papa, laisse-nous au coin de la rue, s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas que je dépose Blaine devant chez lui ?

- Nous aimerions nous dire au revoir avec un minimum d'intimité, grimaça Kurt. Oui, ici, c'est bon. Je reviens dans cinq minutes. »

Il sortit de la voiture en entrainant Blaine derrière lui, et tourna à l'angle de la rue de manière à ne plus être dans le champ de vision de son père. Ils étaient à deux pas de chez les Anderson, mais ils étaient dissimulés par l'obscurité.

« Ca va aller ? demanda Kurt, un peu inquiet. »

Il n'aimait pas voir Blaine abattu. Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas...

- Oui, ça va. Je leur ai dit que j'étais chez Rachel. Tu... Tu ne peux pas savoir comme mon père était content quand je lui ai parlé d'elle. »

Ses yeux se mirent à briller malgré l'obscurité.

« Ecoute, Blaine, ce n'est pas le moment. Tu es fatigué, il est tard et tes parents dorment sans doute déjà. Tu n'as qu'à rentrer te coucher et quand demain ils te demanderont comment s'est passée la soirée, tu n'entreras pas dans les détails. Je t'appellerai demain soir.

- J'ai passé une super soirée. Vraiment.

- Tu as entendu Carole : tu seras toujours le bienvenu à la maison. »

Blaine sourit enfin et embrassa Kurt sans ajouter un mot. Ce baiser rappela à Kurt leur premier à Dalton, et il ne put s'empêcher de protester quand Blaine y mit fin.

« Tu devrais...y aller, Kurt, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami. Ton père va croire qu'on t'a enlevé.

- Le temps va être long jusqu'à lundi.

- Profite bien de ta famille, tu mérites d'avoir des gens comme eux autour de toi.

- Toi aussi, Blaine.

- A demain au téléphone, et à lundi à Dalton. »

Il déposa un dernier rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et disparut. Kurt retrouva rapidement la présence rassurante de son père.

« Bon, la soirée s'est plutôt bien passée, non ? demanda Kurt, à peine installé sur le siège passager »

Il avait l'intention de parler pour éviter que son père ne lui pose de question à propos du silence de Blaine sur le chemin du retour.

« Ouais. Merci d'avoir proposé cette rencontre, Kurt.

- De rien, merci d'avoir accepté. Je tiens à ce qu'il n'y a pas d'ambiguité entre nous.

- Il n'y a pas quelque chose dont tu voulais me parler ? »

Kurt lui lança un regard perplexe.

« Maintenant que tu as un petit ami avec lequel tu te sens bien, tu ne veux pas que nous parlions... de ce dont nous avons parlé il y a quelques semaines ?

- Les prospectus ? » Son père hocha brièvement la tête. Kurt prit un air indigné. « Papa ! Nous sortons ensemble depuis à peine deux semaines !

- Je sais, Kurt, mais je veux que tu sois prêt si...

- Je veux sortir de cette voiture ! coupa Kurt. »

Burt soupira et laissa tomber. Il savait que son fils pouvait être particulièrement borné et il n'avait pas envie de créer un scandale maintenant. Ils changèrent de sujet de conversation pour en aborder de plus légers.


	5. Bonne nuit, Kurt

Voilà le dernier chapitre ! Je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire cette fanfiction, j'espère que ça se sent à la lecture... :)

* * *

><p>Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, Carole leur avait préparé un dernier chocolat chaud avait d'aller se coucher.<p>

« Blaine a oublié son écharpe, annonça-t-elle en tendant le vêtement soigneusement plié à Kurt. Pense à lui ramener lundi. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la saisissant. Burt, Carole et lui s'assirent dans la cuisine pour déguster leur chocolat. Finn semblait déjà être monté pour faire une dernière partie de jeux vidéo avant de se coucher.

« Kurt, mon chéri, demanda Carole, est-ce que vous avec parlé avec Blaine de rencontrer ses parents à lui ? »

Kurt ne put retenir une grimace.

« C'est un peu compliqué.

- Je sais que c'est un peu compliqué avec son père, il m'en avait parlé au garage, intervint Burt.

- C'est même tellement compliqué que ses parents ne savent pas que nous sortons ensemble. En fait, ils pensent qu'il était chez une _fille_ ce soir. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil irrité à sa tasse, comme si elle était responsable de cette absurdité.

« Je ne peux pas dire que je cautionne ce mensonge, mais je crois qu'il n'a pas le choix. » Et il sembla incapable de se contenir plus longtemps. « Vraiment je ne comprends pas ! Blaine est gentil, compréhensif, c'est la personne la plus incroyable que j'ai rencontrée depuis très longtemps ! Comment est-ce que son père peut chercher à ruiner sa vie comme ça ?

- Kurt...

- Il mérite beaucoup mieux ! Il...

- Ses parents l'ont quand même envoyé à Dalton Academy, non ? Ils ont payé pour ça ! intervint Burt. C'est bien la preuve qu'ils tiennent à lui !

- Sa mère a fait pression, elle est avocate et gagne beaucoup d'argent. Son père a accepté sous certaines conditions, je crois. Comme ne pas entendre parler des Warblers, ne...

- Certaines personnes ont plus de mal que d'autres à accepter les différences de chacun. En attendant, Blaine est le bienvenu chez nous, répéta Carole.

- Nous lui trouverons une place pour dormir dans le salon, au besoin, ajouta Burt. »

Kurt se sentit soulagé. Depuis qu'il connaissait la situation familiale de Blaine, il appréciait d'autant plus la compréhension de ses parents.

« Merci. Merci pour lui. » Il les serra dans ses bras, posa sa tasse dans l'évier et monta dans sa chambre après leur avoir souhaité bonne nuit.  
>Un message de Blaine l'attendait sur son portable « Je pense à toi. »<p>

« Je pense à toi aussi. Tu as oublié ton écharpe. » envoya-t-il à son tour.

La réponse arriva très vite. « Oups ! ;) Prends-en soin, elle n'aime pas rester toute seule. »

« J'ai parlé à mes parents de ton père. Ils m'ont posé des questions. » Comme Blaine ne répondait pas, il renvoya un message.

« Tu es fâché ? »

« Non. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? »

« Que tu étais le bienvenu. »

« C'est très gentil. »

« Je te réserve donc dès maintenant pour l'essayage officiel de ma tenue pour le bal de promo. »

« :D J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

« Tu ne seras pas déçu. Bonne nuit, Blaine. »

« Bonne nuit Kurt. »

Kurt éteignit son téléphone, se changea rapidement et après avoir appliqué quelques crèmes de nuit absolument nécessaires à l'hydratation de sa peau, il se lova entre ses draps. Il s'endormit en tenant l'écharpe de Blaine contre lui, laissant son parfum familier lui emplir les narines.

* * *

><p>The end...<p> 


End file.
